Eli Shmow
Elijah Tiem (pronounced Elijah TIME but with incorrect grammar) is an Animated series created by (and loosely based on) EliNinja. It revolves around the daily life of a browned skinned tree-made boy named Elijah Ninjaman, who is the kind of person who would be random at times as he goes through many different situations, tagging along with their friends most of the time. The series aired on The ENC since July 7th, 2011 and currently has a total of 4 seasons and 40 episodes. A fifth season is said to premiere near the end of The ENC's 2014-15 TV Season (possibly June or July 2015), but an official premiere date for the fifth season has not been confirmed yethttp://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Tiem/Episodes#Season_Five_.282015.29. Setting Elijah Tiem is set in the town of New City, Oregon (claimed to be "the best town in the world" by it's unofficial mayor, King Jerk). The town is filled with not-so-caring individuals (with Elijah thinking they're "so nice", oblivious of some of the individuals' behavior) and crazy randomness (such as giant balloons flying in the air for no reason, animals going into people's houses, and people having unexpected seizures out of nowhere). Despite this, Elijah still loves his town....and his random friends. Characters Major Characters Elijah Ninjaman '(voiced by H. Jon Benjamin (original pilot only) and EliNinja) - Elijah is a randomly enthusiastic young boy who was appearently made from a New York tree in the year 1894 (and thus he has no family, but he does have a winged cat he got back in the 1940s). He likes to go on adventures and do crazy stuff with his friends. Activities Elijah would enjoy would be either hanging out with his friends, watching television, or just being random. His randomness is most likely due to having MRD (Mental Randomness Disorder), but a unique view of things, or maybe he just likes doing random stuff for NO APPEARENT REASON WHATSOEVER. He is slightly intelligent sometimes, even if his permanent drool, often twitching and occasional stammering makes him look stupid. He also has to ability to float in the air. '''Bacon '(voiced by Nancy Cartwright (season 1 only) and Zophi) - Bacon is a bacon-haired girl who is Elijah's best friend and adoptive half-sister who came to New City on account of a tornado hit her family's house in Europe and brought her to a different location. She is used to doing stuff such as riding on top of cars and punching food for no reason. She also has a liking in playing instruments such as saxophones and bass guitars. Even though she seems normal, she can get very emotional at times due to her being bipolar (such as being content at one time, and suddenly getting angry at the next moment). She also has a liking in playing video games and being a couch potato when watching television. 'Chrome '(voiced by TheChromePerson) - Chrome is a male robot who was created in the 1970s in a now-destroyed place formerly known as "The Void". The destorying of the void sent him to earth, where he arrives at New City. He usually tags along with Elijah goes on many adventures with him. He is also used to his often randomness. Chrome is also quite intelligent times. But either way, he is also as random as him sometimes. Chrome also has the ablility to do many impossible things due to his being a half-human half-robot boy. 'Gorge '(voiced by Curiousgorge66) - Gorge is a very intelligent human boy. He usually does experiments in his house and is sometimes asked to fix things by Elijah whenever something goes horribly wrong. He has the intelligence to use technology to do stuff such as experimental test and other stuff too. He also enjoys turning people into animals such as otters and seals. He also enjoys playing games with others. Minor/Supporting Characters S'' - Supporting ''M - Minor '''Dimension Cat S'' (voiced by Dee Baker) - Elijah's extra-dimensional golden winged and space-skinned cat he adopted while America was in World War II (1941-1945). The cat can jump through various types of dimensions, hence his name. '''Mrs. Siynum 'M'' (voiced by Yvette Wilson) - Elijah's 38-year-old African-American next-door neighbor. She was always kind to him and never had any temper or stress at all, but she was killed off in S2 E2 due to the death of her actress in June 2012. '''Bagel 'S ''(voiced by IAmBagel) - A walking, talking bagel who is a friend of Elijah's. He usually makes cameo appearences throughout the shows 2nd, 3rd, and 4th seasons and makes his first major appearence in "Bagel's Art", when he shows his potato art to Elijah, Bacon, and Dimension Cat. '''Mr. Kyle 'M (voiced by Billy West) - A hard-working citizen who works at a corner store in New City. He has a crush on Mrs. Siynum until her death in season 2, when he becomes uninterested in love. Gallery RandumBlackGuy.jpg|Elijah MMMMMMM.jpg|Bacon KrimpityKrampityKrump.jpg|Chrome GorgeGuyYeaaahhhh..........jpg|Gorge Music Category:Non-canon Category:Television series Category:Dude2000 Zone